


Whatever It Takes

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kaoru was used to getting what he wanted, no matter how he had to go about it. That was why when he saw the beautiful man dancing in the strip club, and lust filled his heart, he knew he would literally do anything to get the man into bed with him.





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape, bondage, humiliation (including water sports) and pain/torture.
> 
> This story is actually a lot darker than anything I would write now, but I'm moving everything over here little by little, so enjoy.

            Kaoru watched the blond in the purple shorts dance around the pole with a smile, his hand already wrapped around his length not caring who saw him. Half the men here had publicly masturbated already, the other half would by the end of the night, it was just that kind of place. With a sigh he stared at the ass on stage, every curve visible through his clothing and felt his heart race. He hadn't planned on paying for a private show tonight but seeing Uruha dance had changed all that. He needed that man, it was a need that wasn't going to be easy to control. Even now disappointment filled him as the boy left the stage, though it also meant Uruha was now free for the rest of the night.

            Not even bothering to finish himself off, he beckoned over a waiter, dressed in the standard black thong and bow tie of the establishment, and made his request. With a nod the waiter invited him to wait in a room and Kaoru headed over, his heart racing in excitement.

            “Hi, I'm Uruha,” The boy introduced himself as he arrived about ten minutes later, a smile on his face as his eyes gave Kaoru an appraising sweep. He clearly liked what he saw, but why shouldn't he? Kaoru was a handsome man and obviously wealthy, which was a combination boys like Uruha seemed to adore. “The waiter was vague in what you wanted though?”

            “How far do you go?” Kaoru asked. The club’s rule was no touching, but many of the boys went further.

            “I'll use my mouth on you,” Uruha replied, as if this was something special, though Kaoru suspected he made the same offer to any man who came in.

            “I want everything you have to offer.” Kaoru informed Uruha, who gave him a wink and turned his back on his client. The club’s music was loud enough to be heard clearly through the door and using it's beat Uruha grabbed hold of a pole in the room, repeating the beginning of his routine from before. His hand slipped back into his underwear and he began to pleasure himself as Uruha danced, clothes falling to the floor this time, until Uruha was completely naked. That was the advantage of a private showing, you got a full-frontal display. Far from shy, Uruha slid a leg up the pole until it was well over his head, knowing exactly what a view like that would have for his client. Then, much to Kaoru's delight, Uruha began to stroke himself, letting out quiet moans until pre-cum appeared on the end of his length. As if this was a cue to move, he returned to his dance, gyrating seductively before letting go of the pole and moving over to the chair where Kaoru sat with his own cum now dripping from his fingers.

            Hopefully Kaoru lifted up his hand, delighted when an eager tongue began to run over his fingers. He smiled at the sexy man who turned and rubbed his ass over Kaoru's crotch, teasing and taunting him, though both men knew this wouldn't go any further. Still Kaoru couldn't help himself and wrapped his hands around Uruha's waist, his fingers running over Uruha's balls, only to be slapped away. Frustration raced through him, and if sensing this the blond dropped to his knees on the floor and used his hands and mouth to give him the best blow job of his life. Kaoru knew that this wasn't going to be enough.

 

            A couple of hours later Kaoru was sat in his car, watching the back entrance of the club waiting for the blond. He wanted Uruha, he needed him and that private show had just made things worse. He'd tried to play by the rules, but then the rules never had much power over him.

            “That's him,” Kaoru pointed out to the two men sat in the car with him. Uruha looked different in the dark hoody, the hood pulled over his blond hair, but not so much that Kaoru's keen eyes hadn't recognised him. As he watched his hired thugs talked to him, asking him to come willingly, when the blond refused a gun was drawn and with the metal pushing into his back Uruha headed towards the car. A look of terror in his eyes.

            “Kaoru?” Uruha stammered as he got into the vehicle.

            “I'm going to make you the same offer as I did in the club,” Kaoru informed him, “How much do I have to pay you to get everything?”

            “I'm not a prostitute, just a dancer,” Uruha stammered, the same excuse, again. Kaoru didn't want to hear it.

            “How much?” Kaoru repeated.

            “I'm going to go now.” Uruha said forcefully as the door locked behind him and the car began to drive away. Panicked he searched for a way to unlock it but finding none he realised the only way he was leaving was if Kaoru allowed him too.

            “How much?” Kaoru repeated.

            “You can't pay me,” Uruha announced firmly. “I have standards.”

            “You work in a strip club, giving blow jobs to strangers,” Kaoru reminded him. “You're just a slut, how much?”

            “But, that's my limit.” Uruha stammered.

            “I won't repeat myself, think about it.” Kaoru said, watching disinterested out of the car window. So Uruha was going to be stubborn? He wouldn't be the first.

 

            Uruha was scared as he sat in the car, he had no intentions of giving into this mad man but what would happen to him when Kaoru realised no meant just that? He'd had crazy men after him for sex before, but he'd never been kidnapped. Perhaps a dash of harsh reality would help?

            “I'm straight. I like women.” Uruha informed Kaoru.

            “Shame,” Kaoru replied. Would only a number get his attention?

            “1 billion yen.” Uruha suggested.

            “You're not worth that, you're straight,” Kaoru replied. “I'm thinking more of a five-digit figure. Serves you right for being greedy, before I would have offered you six, maybe seven.”

            “Will you let me out?” Uruha asked, but Kaoru ignored him. For a moment he thought about it, 99,999 yen, no that wasn't even close to the cost of giving up his dignity.

            Pulling up outside an empty house, Uruha was forced out of the car at gun point and made to walk up the drive and watch one of the men pick the lock of the house. It was clear nobody was living here, everything had been packed away and every room was empty and cold. He shivered in fear as he was forced up the stairs, considering screaming for help but knowing that doing that wouldn't help and would probably make things worse.

            Once in a bedroom in the back of the house, his wrists were tied together behind him and a gag forced in his mouth. It was only then that he realised that refusing the money hadn't done him any favours, Kaoru was going to use his body with or without consent! He couldn't run, the men were guarding the door and then Kaoru entered, passing between the guards and shutting the door behind him.

            “Such a shame you didn't come willingly,” Kaoru scolded. “We could have gone to a hotel, a nice soft bed, champagne and chocolates but you insisted we did this the hard way.”

            Whimpering Uruha moved back until he was pressed against the far wall, staring at the knife in Kaoru's hand with fear. Why had he even agreed to dance for this man? He had been kind in the club, he had thought of him as handsome and enjoyed performing for him. Had he been too eager? Too keen? Surely Kaoru knew that paying for something didn't mean what you got was real.

            Grabbing a handful of the black hoody Kaoru used the knife to tear it open, quickly cutting at the material until it fell away from Uruha's body exposing a t-shirt that was also cut away. Thankfully his jeans were removed the normal way, along with his comfortable boxer shorts. He dressed for comfort in his personal life, not caring what people thought.

            Naked he was thrown to the floor, Kaoru's weight pinning his legs down and he screamed against the gag. Cursing Kaoru with every threat he could think of but it didn't stop his attacker and within a minute or so he had a hard arousal buried deep inside where no man had been before. He howled in pain, sure something had torn as Kaoru had entered him, but the older man didn't care, pummelling him as if he was nothing but a piece of meat. Tears filled his eyes as his body was abused, fingers digging into his hips pulling his ass up hard enough to leave bruises. There was nothing gentle, or even sexual, about the attack. It was a display of dominance and control.

            Once Kaoru was done he was left alone, still bound and gagged as the two thugs entered the room. He was fHe wasorced to suck one at gun point, as the other continued where Kaoru had left off, he let his mind go, unable to handle reality he ignored it all. Later he had no idea how many times these two men raped him, just that it seemed to go on for eternity until he was left alone. His body ached from the attack, cum mixed with blood trickling down his thighs and angry bruises covering his body. He'd never been so humiliated in his life and the worst part was that he felt like he had deserved it.

 

            Hours went by, the sun rising in the sky and sinking again as he was left naked and alone in his own filth. Finally, a car could be heard pulling up outside, the door was unlocked and then footsteps on the stairs. He shook in fear whilst praying this was the owners of the house, they'd help him. It wasn't though, it was two men dressed in black who picked up his weak body and carried him without ceremony to a bathroom where he was hosed of with cold water. The gag was removed and the shower head directed at his face, he swallowed the water on instinct, his throat so dry from a day without anything to eat or drink.

            Then once again he was carried, he could barely stand never mind walk, into a room where an old abandoned sofa had been left, covered in a dust sheet. The ties on his wrists were removed, but he had no freedom as strong fingers held his arms together, as the second man came over with two leather arm straps which tied securely around each arm and then to each other, rather like a straitjacket. Only then was he pushed down onto the sofa, struggling to find comfort with his arms restrained behind him.

            More leather was added in the form of a chastity belt, that he wore like a thong with a hole for his cock and balls that fit into a series of cock rings, securely fastening it all down so his, embarrassingly hard erection would receive no pleasure. Only then were his ankles secured much like his arms, trapping him entirely. A leather collar with two chains ending with nipple clamps came next, secured far too tight to be anything but painful and then the gag was removed.

            Uruha begged for mercy, begged for food, more water, answers but received nothing but a ring gag in his mouth, more of the leather that fastened around and over his head, clipping down to the collar so there wasn't a chance it was going to move out of place. Tears were falling again, now in uncontrollable waves but these men weren't human, they had no mercy.

            The final piece of bondage was the worst as a large metal anal hook was forced into his ass, breaking the scabs that had stopped the bleeding. He cried out around the gag in pain, not that anyone was listening. His shoulder length hair was tied back and plaited, a rope connecting to the hook securely wrapped within it so he had the choice of sitting with his head well back, or the hook being pulled deeper inside him. Neither position was comfortable but he found somewhere bearable in the middle as the men left.

            He knew what was coming, who he'd been prepared for, so he wasn't surprised when Kaoru returned carrying a black bag. He pulled away from him but Kaoru only laughed, pulling out a jar of wasabi and a spoon. A large spoonful was placed on his tongue, so terribly exposed with the gag holding his mouth wide open. It burned, real torture and he swallowed, if only to get the taste away. He ate a whole jar this way, getting better as his tongue became numb from the pain. Other foods followed, some symbolic like cream and yogurt, others to cause pain like the wasabi and then Kaoru freed his length and relieved himself straight into Uruha's mouth.

            Humiliated beyond believe, Uruha could only stay still, watching in horror as he wondered what Kaoru might have for him next, actually glad when it was just his attacker’s arousal in his mouth. He couldn't move his lips of course, but he kept his tongue still as his head was forced forward, bringing the hook with it. It felt like his ass was being ripped in two, maybe it was because it was still bleeding.

            His mouth was abused until Kaoru came and then he found himself thrown to the floor, the only good part being that the anal hook was being removed. He shivered in relief, so grateful that it was out that he didn't even care what it might be replaced by. Whatever it was it was cold and metallic, numbing the pain as it slid deep inside him and then there was an explosion.

            He screamed around the gag, then screamed again as a second and a third explosion filled the room. He didn't understand what had happened to him, only that his ass, stomach and chest were all on fire. He could barely breath, his lungs seemed to be struggling for air now, his thighs becoming soaked with his own blood. What was that explosion? What was pushed deep inside his ass, now burning hot? He shuddered and twitched on the floor as his life slowly left him, never seeing the horrible truth of Kaoru pulling the gun from his limp body, or wiping it clean on a towel before he left. These were his final moments before he was final rescued, not by men but by his own death.


End file.
